DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the applicants abstract): Massage facilitates weight gain, state organization and cognitive performance and reduces stress behaviors in pre-term newborn infants. In addition, touch has been positively associated with changes in brain neuro- chemistry and improved immune functioning. Failure-to-thrive, poor immune functioning and developmental and cognitive deficits are significant problems the HIV positive infant. Thus, the investigators previous data suggest that using massage with HIV-exposed infants will facilitate weight gain, improve developmental performance and enhance immune functioning. Forty HIV-exposed newborns will be randomly assigned to treatment (massage) and control groups. The same massage procedure used in their previous studies will be used in this study: three 15-minute periods of massage daily for a two week period. A neurological exam will be given, and sleep/wake behaviors (including stress behaviors such as facial grimaces, clenched fists, and yawning) will be recorded and heart rate monitored on the first and last days of the study to assess sleep/wake organization, activity and stress levels. Urine will be collected on those days to assay cortisol and catecholamine levels (stress hormone) and blood will be collected to determine immune function.After the infant's discharge from the hospital, the parent/guardian will be requested to provide daily 15- minute massages. The infants will be followed in the UM Special Immunology Clinic and will be assessed at three months of age. Cognitive and motor development, growth measures, stress behavior and immune functioning will be assessed at the three month visit. The HIV- exposed pre-term infants who are massaged are expected to gain more weight, show superior developmental performance, exhibit fewer stress behaviors and have improved immune functioning.